Fate, Love, and Death
by yoshikixhideforever
Summary: ANTIVADER! ONESHOT! AnakinPadme!


Fate, Love, and Death

Hey guys! This is another of my ANTI-VADER fics. I hope you like it! This is also a ONE-SHOT!

Author's Note: In my story, Padme is about 9 months pregnant around the time that Anakin fights Mace Windu in the 3rd movie. (Sorry, but that's the only battle I can remember he fought right before he went evil.)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars! All I own is the plot. If someone already wrote a fic like this, sorry.

Anakin stood there, trying to decide who to help: Mace Windu, one of the Jedi who he thought was betraying the Republic, or Palpatine, who could help him save Padme.

Palpatine looked shocked as Anakin jumped to the Jedi Master's side. "Anakin, what are you doing? I can help you!" Palpatine yelled. "I don't care! You just want me to be evil! I can't believe that I trusted you all this time, and then I find out that you're a Sith lord!" Anakin yelled back. He started to raise his lightsaber, but Palpatine was too fast. Palpatine snarled and sent a blast of force lightning at him. Anakin flew across the room and got knocked unconcious.

A/N: That's all of that battle that you'll see. Sorry!

Meanwhile, Padme and Obi-Wan were talking in her apartment (pretend it's the part where he finds out she's pregnant!) "You're lying! Anakin would never do th--" Suddenly she bent over in pain. Obi-Wan rushed over. "What is it? What's wrong?" Padme looked at him with a pained expression on her face and said, "I think I'm going into labor!" Obi-Wan was shocked! "You're pregnant!" Padme groaned and said, "Yes! Now can I please get to a hospital?" "Sorry, sorry!" Obi-Wan said, as he rushed her to the nearest medical facility. What they didn't know was, after Mace Windu had beaten Palpatine, he had taken Anakin to the same facility.

When they got there, the droids asked what was going on. "I'm.augh! going into labor!" Padme yelled. The droids started to work immediately. After a while, the head droid came over and said, "The twins, Luke and Leia, are fine, but we are losing her." Obi-Wan went over to her side and said, "Don't talk. Save your energy." Padme looked at him and said, "Give...this...to...Anakin." Obi-Wan looked down and saw that she was giving him the japor snippet that Anakin had given her when they first met. He looked back at her and said, "Shhh...everything's going to be okay." Padme looked at him and said, panting, "Tell...him...that...I...love...him." At that, her head rolled over and her eyes closed.

Obi-Wan was sitting, sad, when Mace Windu walked up to him. "Master Windu! What are you doing here?" Mace smiled grimly and said, "Young Skywalker is here. He was knocked unconcious when he tried to help me defeat Palaptine, who, it turns out, was a Sith lord. I beat him." Obi-Wan stood up and said, "Can you take me to see him? There's something I have to show him and tell him." Mace looked puzzled, but nodded. Obi-Wan went and got the twins. Mace asked, "Why are you carrying two children?" Obi-Wan looked around and said, "They're his. Senator Amidala just died giving birth to them."Mace looked shocked. "They were hiding it all this time?" "Apparently." Obi-Wan said. When they got there, Obi-Wan turned to Mace and said, "I think that I should see him alone." Mace nodded and said, "Be my guest."

Anakin moaned as he woke up. Seeing Obi-Wan there, he sat straight up and said, "Master, Where's Padme? Master please tell me!" Obi-Wan looked solomnly(sp?) at Anakin and said, "She...well, she died during childbirth." Anakin was shocked. This couldn't be true! It had to be some kind of sick joke! Obi-Wan cleared his throaght and said, "You have twins, Anakin." He walked over to Anakin and showed them to him. "This is Luke, and this is Leia." Anakin smiled slightly. He couldn't believe it! He had two beautiful children! But then he remembered that Padme was dead. He looked at Obi-Wan. "Please leave me alone." When Obi-Wan hesitated, Anakin yelled, "PLEASE!" As Obi-Wan left, he could hear Anakin crying into his pillow.

The next day, Obi-Wan was walking to Anakin's room to visit some more. When he opened the door, he was shocked. Anakin had gotten out his lightsaber and ignited it. Obi-Wan looked at him and said, "Anakin, what are you doing?" Anakin just looked at him and said, "Good-bye, Master." Then he stabbed himself in the stomach with the lightsaber. Obi-Wan said, "NNNOOOOO!" He ran over to Anakin, who was panting for air. "Oh Anakin, why did you do that? You have two children who need you." Anakin looked at him and said, "Take care of Luke and Leia, Master. And please bury me with Padme." Obi-Wan promised he would, and Anakin died with a smile on his face.

AN: For this part, the funeral procession, if you've seen episode 3, which you SHOULD have by now, just imagine the music that was playing during Padme's funeral is playing here. If you haven't seen it yet, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME?WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? If you have the Episode 3 soundtrack, the music is the "Padme's Destiny" track.

Obi-Wan and the other Jedi looked solomnly(sp?) at each other as Anakin and Padme's casket passed. In Padme's left hand was the japor snippet that Anakin had given her, and she and Anakin were holding hands. In Anakin's right hand was his beloved lightsaber. "They look so peaceful." Obi-Wan said. "Great Jedi, he would have been." Yoda said. Mace looked at them and said, "I guess now we'll never know what would have happened. Was the prophecy true?"

FIN

I hope you liked it! PLEASE R&R! NO FLAMES, UNLESS THEY ARE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! No saying, "You're story sucks!" or anything like that.

Chrispaigelover


End file.
